


Drop The Wand

by DarkWingsDarkWords48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWingsDarkWords48/pseuds/DarkWingsDarkWords48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson. Vicious rivals from two different Houses. An accidental discovery of a very warm, very tight secret passageway during a scuffle may just change that... rather forcefully...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop The Wand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or locations in this fanfic. They all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. If I did own the Harry Potter series, it would most definitely not be child-friendly, and have a whole lotta sex.
> 
> AN: Alright, just a short smutty oneshot of Hermione/Pansy. It's a bit dubcon, and of course is Femslash (i.e. woman-on-woman action, so if that's not your thing, best press that "X" on your browser about now. Here we go:

"You can let go any day now."

It was the first words actually said since the two girls had tumbled into the secret passageway, though it could be better defined as a small walkway between two walls that could properly fit one person.

Dark yet icy eyes glared into the Gryffindor's brown eyes, their faces only inches apart. "But I was so enjoying holding your hand. Must I really let go?" The Slytherin female smirked as she pressed her chest hard against the Gryffindor girls own, attempting to push her back so she herself had more room. The black-haired girl's nose that had once been pug-like had become daintily upturned over her years at Hogwarts, and the Gryffindor female felt it dig against her cheek.

They were in a very precarious position since they had been trying to wrestle each other's wands away as they tumbled into the hidden location. Pansy held her wand in her left hand, but her wrist was being gripped by Hermione's hand while she herself was doing the same to the other hand.

Trying to regain her small territory, Hermione pushed back against Pansy, their chests already pressing together. Pansy refused to let her hands drop, but slid her right leg up, propping it on one side of the Gryffindor as she leaned her head back. Sweat was starting to form a sheet of silver over her pale skin and she licked her lips as she noticed Hermione was suffering the same way. This could be good…

The smirk on Pansy's face did nothing to make Hermione feel more comfortable. What was she up to? The Slytherin lowered her leg to the ground again and pressed their bodies tightly together once more. Within seconds, the ebony-haired girl was whispering into Hermione's ear with sweet breath. "Drop your wand."

"Make me." It was an utterly childish remark and she felt stupid as soon as she said it, but things had gone too far. The challenge was there, and from the wide smile on the other girl's face, Hermione could tell this would likely not end well.

Pansy pressed her body harder against her brunette rival's, their bodies aligning a bit too perfectly for Hermione's taste. "Drop your wand." The Slytherin repeated as she began to grind her hips against the Gryffindor's.

Hermione glared at her, trying to press herself as far back against the wall as she possibly could. "No," she gasped and wiped her head on her upheld arm. Neither girl seemed to want to be the one to give in, to let go of the other, or their respective wands.

"Let it go," Pansy tried again, already knowing her answer before she heard the grumbled 'no' from the brown-haired girl's lips.

With little effort, she pressed harder against Hermione, her hips beginning to roll against her rivals' as she leaned in toward her neck. Pansy ran the tip of her tongue along the side of Hermione's neck, collecting the sweet, salty shine of sweat that she had seen earlier, and rolled the taste around her mouth. Pansy's lips pressed softly against the skin as her front teeth nipped at it.

"What the hell?" Hermione uncharacteristically cursed as she roughly shoved her violator against the other wall, groaning when the teeth were unwillingly jerked from her neck at the jarring impact. Soft lips immediately took the place of her air as Pansy made another attack, this time on her mouth. She opened her mouth to protest the dark-haired girl's actions, but it only achieved bringing the other girl's tongue in. She made a soft choked noise as she was slammed against the wall once more, hips rolling against her own as Pansy shifted about and brought her knee between Hermione's legs. A noise came from her throat to tell the other girl off, but was silenced by the violent kiss.

Pansy smirked into the kiss and deepened it, her tongue rubbing thoroughly across every tooth, gum, and inch of Hermione's tongue she could possibly reach. She pulled her knee higher up against the inside of her brunette rival's legs, only stopping once it reached the crevice between Hermione's legs. Pansy pressed her knee against the wall behind the Gryffindor and shifted her body forward, making Hermione's pelvis grind against her uplifted thigh. Not once did either of them drop their wands, despite the slightly loosening grip from the Gryffindor.

Hermione let her head fall back against the wall with a sigh as Pansy finally pulled her mouth away from hers. The sociopath witch's thigh continued to rub and rock back and forth against her pelvis, making her begin to feel hot on both the inside and out.

"Drop the wand." Pansy demanded f her again, and she barely managed to glare in response to the demand.

"No." The thigh pressed up higher, rubbing harder against the fabric of her jeans, and increasing the friction of her jeans against her pelvis, making the cloth creep up her lower lips and begin to bunch and press firmly against her clit.

Oh god no, Hermione thought. This has to be rape.

A surprised moan came from her mouth as she felt the other girl's hot lips upon her wet skin, the Slytherin's tongue seeming to lick every bit of sweat from each and every pore on her neck.

"Get…off." Hermione made her own demand of the other girl but was instantly rejected.

Pansy's thigh rubbed faster against the inside of her legs, her now-swollen clit both hurting and enjoying the effect of the cloth sliding roughly across it. Involuntarily, she almost let out a loud moan but managed to stifle it behind firmly pressed lips. The Slytherin had moved down from her neck and was currently pushing the top of Hermione's shirt down with her narrow chin, that tongue of hers flicking out and running across each inch of the Gryffindor's freshly exposed soft skin, tasting fresh sweat each lick.

"Drop the wand." Pansy's dark eyes had flicked up to look into hers, a smirk of vicious triumph on her face as she saw the blatant cloud of lust in the other girl's eyes.

"Nooo." Hermione moaned; it was no longer a tone of defiance, it had become an automatic reaction to make Pansy continue.

What the ebony-haired girl was doing certainly counted as rape, and Hermione was having an extremely hard time stopping the pleasure shooting from her pussy, up her spine, pleasure that was now starting to make delightful grunting and moaning noises burst forth up her throat being only slightly held back by her closed lips. It seemed her body had long betrayed her and given up resisting, and her hips now moved back in forth in time with Pansy's, her lower half trying to increase the friction of Pansy's thigh running across her crotch.

"Drop. The. Wand." A frantic shake by the brunette bookworm was her response as Pansy pressed her lips together in a cruel smile.

Sensing how well her plan was turning, Pansy continued using her chin to press Hermione's top further down and pulled the bra underneath it lower down so that the fabric was under the other girl's plump breasts yet pushing them up for Pansy to have easier access.

Her tongue flicked out to tease one nipple and she felt the bookworm's grip on her hand and wrist loosen even more. Pansy's eyes flickered up again to look into Hermione's face as she bit down on one of the girl's rosy pink nipples.

Hermione was responding to Pansy's ministrations like she never would have possibly imagined she would. Her back sagged against the wall, and her knees seemed to have climbed against the wall behind Pansy so that they were supporting her body as she pressed her hips against Pansy as hard as she could as the girl rocked against her.

Hermione gave up on pressing her lips together and moaned loudly, hearing it echo through the stone walls of the secret passage as the friction started pushing her over the edge. Her energy leaving her as she came hard against the other girl, her body sagged and her hips stopped moving.

Pansy refused to stop her attack and sped her thigh movements up, biting back the pain of how raw her skin was becoming as she rubbed against Hermione's clit.

Hermione's back arched like a cat's as her rival milked her orgasm for all it was worth. Pansy's lips pressed against the skin of her breast as both her teeth and tongue worked against her nipple; all the pleasure making Hermione moan louder and with more feeling than after the long victory-drunk one-night-stand she'd had with Ron. A sudden sound of wood dropping against the floor signaled both Hermione's loss, and the end of her orgasm.

Pansy let go of the now-limp girl and reveled in the feeling of power as the brunette slid bonelessly down the wall, scraping against Pansy's body as she did. "That was fun, mudblood," she said as the Gryffindor girl's soft panting echoed down the passageway.

"Find me again sometime, maybe you'll actually be able to win next time," Pansy sneered as she turned, deliberately planting the heel of her shoe against the fallen wand. A loud crack sounded through the chamber and as she left through the door of the secret passage and let it close behind her, she heard Hermione's labored breathing turn into muffled sobs as the totality of everything that had happened in the hallway came crashing down on the other girl.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hope you liked it, let me know what you think in a review. I've got a Lily/Narcissa one-shot plotted out, and I'm considering an actual full-length fic (which would have het as well as femslash - likely a Slytherin-Harry with Harry/Daphne/Tracey all together amongst themselves).
> 
> That and I've got a Game of Thrones AU novel-length fic rattling around my brain, one where Aerys dies early and Rhaegar becomes king - so any GoT fans out there be on the lookout.


End file.
